User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 7: Trick Or Cheat!
Kingsley: Welcome back, folks! Last episode, the contestants had to do a try not to laugh challenge. For some reason I turned into a ballerina, sending Austin into wild laughter. And another friend had gone eliminated from the game as well! Find out who's gonna stay or go today on Kingsley's! Custoooooooooooooooooooooolimination! meanwhile with the contestants Kingsley: Alright, contestants! Because Halloween is just around the corner, you are all going to try to go through a haunted house! Willow: I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE haunted houses! Kingsley: The haunted house won't have those mechanical robots. It will have real people! Just go up to one and say, "Trick or treat!". They will do some tricks on you for a few times. I wanna see how confident you are in going to them again to make them give you candy. Then the teams will all count their candy they collected. Whoever's team collected the most candy wins! Hacky Zak: One time my mom drove me to my friend Nick's house to spend the Halloween with him. I dressed as a scarecrow and Nick was a pirate. We went trick or treating on that day. After we were finished, we decided to visit a haunted house that was on the outskirts of Nick's neighborhood. It was so dark in there, I couldn't see anything but little lights of the eyes of spooky creatures. And then all of a sudden, this guy wearing a screaming ghost mask popped up out of nowhere into our faces! I fell over backwards and nearly fainted. Luckily Nick was there to help me back up to my feet. Much to our surprise, it was just Mitch wearing the mask and that funny costume! That was when I started laughing uncontrollably. It was the most scariest yet thrilling night of my life. Mitch: Haha, yeah, pulling off that trick was amazing. Can't believe that happened two Halloweens ago. Whippa: I wish I was there to see that. Mousse: You can say that again. Whippa: I wish I was there to see that. Mousse: Hey! That was just an expression! Whippa: You're an expression. Sienna: (facepalms) They just love to argue, right? Sasha: Precisely. Big Pauly: So what? They're siblings. That's what siblings do. It doesn't mean that they hate each other. Kingsley: Okay, now you can all go in the house! (when everyone walks in...) Mousse: I decided not to wear my Headless Horseman costume today. I was afraid it was gonna hit many tall objects. Whippa: So? I'm already in my Invisible Man costume. Tohru: I'm gonna go up to that white looking guy right there and greet him so politely! Rudy: Please be careful. What if it's just a scary animatronic? Tohru: You never know unless you try. (goes to it) Hai! Okashi wo kurenai to itazura suru yo! Rita: Dang, her Japanese is spot on. Person in the costume: Oh ho ho ho! I understood that really well. Here's your candy, but please don't trick me! (gives her a mystery flavor Dum Dums and a Skittles packet) Tohru: Arigatou gozaimasu! Sienna: I love autumn, but boy I hate Halloween. All the scariness makes me scared to go trick or treating. Austin: Just go to that guy over there! He'll probably give you candy! Sienna: Ummm... (goes to it) Trick or treat! (the creature pops its head up and makes a screeching sound) Sienna: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs away) Xolo: Try again, Sienna! Maybe that's actually a person in that disguise! Sienna: Um... okay... (goes to it again) Trick or treat? Person in costume: (lifts their mask up) Haha! I fooled you with a trick! Now you're up for a treat! (gives Sienna a peanut butter cup) Sienna: OMG! This guy gave me a peanut butter cup! Xolo: I wonder if that ghost thing over there will give me Yum N' M's. Perri: Trick or treat! (the scarecrow looking stands up and bends over to her) Perri: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs away) Sasha: That's proof she's so insecure. Robby: (goes to a vampire guy) Trick or treat! Guy: Oh boy! You sure look great! Here, have a Snickers! Robby: Yay! This is my lucky day! Willow: Trick or treat, vampire! Vampire: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Willow: Yeah, baby! This is amazing! Do it more! Do it more! Timm: Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something sweet to eat, you big fat bear! Bear: (runs after Timm) Timm: HELP! HELP! THIS BEAR IS CHASING ME! Mousse: Should I go to that bear and see if he'll give me candy? Whippa: Yeah, go. Mousse: (goes to him) Trick or treat, you big slob! Bear: Here you go! (gives him a Milk Duds and a mini Hershey bar) Mousse: Ugh, Milk Duds?! (comes back to Whippa) You can have my Milk Duds. I can keep the Hershey bar. Whippa: Yay! Thank you so much! Akari: (goes to a witch) Trick or treat! Witch: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Akari: (shivers) Woo, that was a freak. I'll try again. Won't let her stop me. Trick or treat! Witch; AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Akari: Trick or treat? Witch: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Akari: Mrs. Witch, this isn't funny! I know you have a candy bucket around here somewhere. (bends over to see) Witch: Fine, fine! Help yourself! Take whatever you want! Akari: YES!!! (grabs a banana Laffy Taffy and runs off) Xolo: (to a Frankenstein) Trick or treat! Give me your Yum N' M's, you moron! Frankenstein: BOOOOOOOOOOO! Xolo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Tohru: Yay! I made it out of the haunted house! I collected so much candy! Perri: Trick or treat? Pumpkin person: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Perri: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Allan: Get it together, young lady. All your screams and shrieks hadn't given you a single drop of candy. Perri: Oh yeah. Hacky Zak: Trick or treat! Ghost: (gives him a Tootsie Pop) Hacky Zak: This must be my lucky day! No people in screaming ghost masks didn't-- (the ghost person makes a big screech in his face) Hacky Zak: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Scooter: God, what kind of challenge is this? Making us roam a haunted house in hopes for people to give us candy? Cooper: It helps you with your confidence on how you can do it. You need to have strength. timeskip... Kingsley: Okay guys, time to count your candy! Mousse: One... two... three... Tohru: One... two... three... four... dang it, I lost track. Timm: (lays out his candy) ... Kingsley: You guys collected a total of 165 pieces! Olivia: YAY! This is amazing! Kingsley: However... the Juicy Peeps collected 207 pieces. So this means you are all up for elimination! Follow me to the elimination center! Maggie: Seriously? We worked so hard to get all this candy! Kingsley: You can keep it though, but I will blast out Creameos for extra flavor if you're lucky. in the shed... Kingsley: Okay! So, first off, Rita is safe! PEW! Kingsley: Followed by Maggie... PEW! Kingsley: Tohru... PEW! Kingsley: Mousse... PEW! Kingsley: Hacky Zak, Amy, Koilee... PEW PEW PEW! Kingsley: Cooper, Scooter, Rudy... PEW PEW PEW! Kingsley: And then Timm! PEW! Kingsley: Okay folks! We are now down to our two friends Whippa and Olivia! Which one will stay? And which one will go? Olivia: Oh god... Whippa: (holds onto Mousse tightly) Kingsley: (looks really closely) Olivia: (trembles in fear) Kingsley: And the last Creameo goes to... drumroll Kingsley: Olivia. PEW! Mousse: No. No. NOOOOOOOOOO! Not Whippa! Why her?! Whippa: It just totes isn't fair! I can't believe I have to be eliminated so early! Mousse: Please don't take Whippa away from me! Whippa: Mousse, I know we had fought a lot, but if I am gone, you have to win for me! For the both of us! Because I love you to the moon and back! Mousse: Even if you literally went to space and we never heard from each other again? Kingsley: I'm sorry, but rules are rules. Whippa, right this way. Whippa: MOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSE! (gets dragged away by Kingsley) Mousse: Whippa! (runs after her) Olivia: (whispers in Hacky Zak's ear) These two were dramatic together anyways. Hacky Zak: (whispers back) Yeah, I know. Whippa: (right next to the cannon) Mousse, I will miss you. Mousse: I'll miss you more! Whippa: No, I'll miss you more! Mousse: I'll miss you much more! Whippa: I'll miss you way more! Mousse: I'll miss you a thousand times more! Whippa: I'll miss you infinitely more! Kingsley: I might as well have to place Whippa into the cannon. (picks her up and places her in and then lights it) Whippa: (whimpers) No... no... Mousse: This can't be...! KA-BOOM!!! Whippa: (flying in the air) BYE MOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSE! Mousse: Goodbye, Whippa... (sniffles and then runs away, tears streaming down his face while sobbing) Big Pauly: (pops up) See! I told you Mousse and Whippa don't hate each other! Kingsley: Oh my. What a ceremony. But, this is gonna wrap up today's episode! Stay tuned for what will happen next time on Kingsley's! Custooooooooolimination! The Chocoholics: Olivia Tohru Hacky Zak Rita Rudy Timm Koilee Mousse Scooter Cooper Amy The Juicy Peeps: Perri Scarlett Xolo Sasha Austin Sienna Mitch Willow Big Pauly Akari Robby Allan Category:Blog posts